


On Time Lord Sexuality

by geronimon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Culture, Asexuality, Gallifrey, Gallifreyans - Freeform, Gen, Time Lord Society, dw meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimon/pseuds/geronimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why it's logical for Time Lords to be ace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Time Lord Sexuality

  


_The Gallifrey Chronicles_ by John Peel (1991)

 

This is a fragment from the Doctor Who guide book _The Gallifrey Chronicles_ by John Peel which I extracted after reading it. It quite impressed me that the author had come to the conclusion that Time Lords are asexual, without even knowing the word. Today asexuality seems to be a term much more familiar... Although not _that_ familiar, people are still creeped out by the fact a person cannot fall in love with anyone or even need sex. And with this called Sexual Revolution we are living, the society has become much more hypersexualized yet than some years before, and in consequence I see how asexual people, there being too few of them, are somehow margined in the media and by the general population, just the opposite of other queer communities.

I've been witness of how people usually have problems to see orgasm is not a necessary thing for some humans. You see, an aromantic person, for example, doesn’t want to do anything with these concepts, they are really unable to understand why people are obsessed with them, and this does not only happen with humankind, it seems asexuality is present in most of sexual animals. So, if this happens on Earth we can suppose this’ possible in Gallifrey as well.

Think of it. Imagine living in a society where what is appreciated is being dedicated to your species, where people are born with such large lifespans, where the main motto is not to interfere… In that kind of society, fucking with everyone you can find, figuratively speaking - or even being in physical contact with them -, would seem such a primitive waste and something that would repulse them. There it’s socially accepted for people to be uninterested in what for them would be a lot of gross things.

However, that doesn’t make sense, isn't it? Here on Earth it’s estimated less of 3% of human beings are not sexually attracted to anyone. Even though Gallifreyans could have higher percentages, a species needs to know somehow by nature they have to procreate, for instance, feeling the unstoppable urge of it, and it’s inevitable for that most part of the population to be programmed to.

I think in this case, it’s some sort of artificial/social selection. In some way similar to a fashion, basically old Gallifreyans thought an asexual person was cooler than an allosexual person. Evidently, it's not that simple. As here on Earth, you cannot struggle and turn suddenly into asexual, gay, or hetero, or bisexual, etc, etc, as if you wanted to put on a pair of jeans. It’s something that is in the brain, as researches about the matter seem to point out, and you have to accept yourself for what you are.

But in a society such advanced as the Gallifreyans’, there are no bounds to be seen. They could reproduce by creating technology in order to avoid the nasty job of making babies, and as nasty as this little people are too, why not to skip all the complaining and crying and make them being born adult from the beginning? If they can manipulate so well the organism to grow another body from nothing, they surely could programme people to be socially fitting, that is, a bunch of aces in gowns and funny hats. The fashion would be backfeeding for millions of years and everyone would be happy about it, because they’ve been like that since they were born, that’s how they feel and that’s what everyone is agreed to be.

I know it’s a dangerous thought. One would see that as an injustice because it’s not something natural on them. But then think about something as normal in your life as sleeping for 8 hours straight. Actually, normal… Not  _much_. We are one of the few animals, if not the only ones, to sleep non-stop all the process. But why do we do this? Maybe because we can, and maybe because it’s better, because it provides us an evolutionary advantage, not in the biological ecosystem - except if you want to be eaten by a crocodile or something -, but in our social habitat where all the activities are meticulously arranged in a timetable.

Perhaps Gallifreyans could get rid of having to do the reproduction part by themselves at some point, probably after totally erasing the custom of having sex for fun - or even they never did the thing for enjoying it, who knows -, and that was a profit for them as species given the circumstances. If they had lived in a world where the number of people was the most crucial thing, this most probably wouldn't have ever happened.

So their behaviour shouldn’t be something inappropiate, humans do this all the time: Christians literally slaughtered dozens of cultures for being different from theirs. We occidentals erased loads of ethnic groups just because we thought ours was better, without even thinking of what the people from those cultures had to say about it. Maybe the problem is ours and not Gallifreyan's, and we are being naïve to think a Type-IV alien civilization would do the same thing a Type-0 suckers like us do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading! I hope this has inspired you. :D
> 
> I'm not much agreed with the direction of the New Series and the opinion of Moffat about asexuals, and I see it as the result of a mix between the current writing movement and the "if it has romance, sells more" strategy. So yeah, I can't beat TV sellers, but I can show my point of view here. I don't expect that all people see it as I see, but I think it's a great concept and not much out of "canon" (if you believe that exists).


End file.
